Redecorating
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Yeah, shaw thinks, having sex on whatever piece of new furniture Root's brought home does sound like fun and it's definitely worth letting her take over the apartment for. Domestic Shoot fluffly nonsense written for day 1 of Shoot week.


**A/N: Shoot week day 1. Happy Shoot week everyone! This is unedited because I've been busy, sorry. I felt like writing domestic fluffy nonsense so I did. Keep an eye out for more fics on my account as the week progresses.**

Kitchen Table

Shaw glares at the box, slowly making her way towards it. It rests up against the wall and it's almost as tall as she is. It's flat and not very thick, the plain black lettering the only clue as to it's origins.

"This better be something fun, like a bomb" Shaw says suspiciously and Root smiles adoringly at her from the couch of the ex assassin's apartment. It's unofficially become theirs, since Root practically lives there now but Shaw still refuses to admit it. That's where Root's little impromptu shopping trip comes in.

Shaw's apartment, though incredibly practical is in serious need of some upgrades, starting with the kitchen table. That's what's in the box: a brand new flat pack table direct from Ikea. Of course Root could just tell Shaw that, but watching her figure it out on her own was way more fun.

"When you said I'd come home to a surprise, this isn't what I had in mind."

"Well you're surprised, aren't you?" Root points out, grinning when she realises Shaw just referred to the apartment as 'home.' She'd been doing it more often lately, as well as other small things like bringing Root food whenever she got deeply into something and forgot to eat. It makes Root so happy every time. She's never had a home and hearing Shaw say it, and knowing she's welcome here is something she never thought she'd have and she couldn't have asked for anything better after they defeated Samaritan.

"I'll make you a deal: you help me put together what's inside the box, then we can defile it together after, sound fun?" Root raises an eyebrow and Shaw rolls her eyes, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. Yeah, she thinks, having sex on whatever piece of new furniture Root's brought home does sound like fun and it's definitely worth letting her take over the apartment for.

Living Room

The next time Shaw comes home to a surprise is considerably less fun than the first, because Root's decided that she wants to re-arrange the living room. At first it sounds easy enough, it's not like Shaw owns much furniture so how hard could it be? but Root is particular, and as soon as one things looks right something else doesn't. Shaw looses count of the number of times she moves the couch, only complaining three times when it doesn't directly face the TV. She distracts herself by staring at Root's ass and how her leggings hug it just right.

Just when she thinks Root is finally happy the hacker turns around, hammer in hand and wide smile in place. Uh oh, Shaw thinks.

"Before you say anything I need a drink" She says, escaping briefly to the kitchen. Unfortunately her break is brief and she can't hide in there like a cowered so she takes one last drink of whiskey before she slowly makes her way out, hoping Root has at least made her mind up.

No such luck.

"What do you think about this sweetie?" the hacker asks, showing Shaw where she's arranged a side table and a fake plant next to the couch.

"What's the point of that? It's fake." Shaw replies, and Root rolls her eyes at her (and if Shaw's being honest with herself she's slightly offended, that's her thing.)

"It's for aesthetics, you know, to look good?"

"You look good" Shaw replies, wrapping her arms around Root's lanky form from behind and standing on her toes so she can place a kiss behind her ears, hoping to distract her. Root smiles briefly, before she goes back to examining her set-up.

That's when Shaw notices the painting leaning against the wall, though referring to it as a painting would be an insult to artists everywhere. She quickly puts two and two together with the hammer and a slow sense of dread fills her.

"Root, you can keep the plant thing on one condition." Root turns, raising an eyebrow as she wraps her arms around Shaw, who lets her hoping it will serve as a good distraction. She slowly leans in, distracting Root further with her lips, kissing her softer than either of them want. When Root tries to deepen the kiss she pulls away, trailing her lips across the taller woman's jawline, making a trail towards her ear.

"As long as you get rid of that awful thing parading around as art." She chuckles, hands reaching around to cup Shaw's ass and pull her closer.

"Sure thing sweetie, you'll have to earn it though."

Maybe this isn't so bad after all, Shaw thinks, lifting Root up and letting those long legs wrap around her hips as she tries to remember where they moved the couch.

Shag Rug

"No" Shaw says when she comes out of the bathroom after a shower to see a purple shaggy rug at the foot of the bed. Root merely raises an eyebrow from where she's stretched out on the bed in full view of Shaw, slowly untying her robe and letting it fall off her. There's nothing but bare skin underneath and anything else Shaw might have said quickly dies on her lips.

The rug ends up staying.

Bathroom

When Root asks "hey sweetie, what do you think about navy blue, or are you more of an ultramarine kind of girl?" out of the blue as they're relaxing on the couch and Shaw's trying to watch a game on tv she merely shrugs, briefly wondering if it's just Root who asks strange questions like that or if other people's girlfriends do it too, before the opposing team scores a point and she lets loose in Farsi, cursing them out.

She doesn't expect to find all her towels to be replaced with navy blue ones the next day. She hadn't really thought Root cared about silly things like towels, but she'd needed new ones anyway and these ones are nice and soft (not that she would admit she'd taken an extra few minutes to dry off because of it.)

She draws the line when she finds catalogues of new bathroom tiles strewn haphazardly across the bench as Root types away on her laptop from the couch.

"Root, we are not renovating the bathroom." She warns firmly. "And if you're going to be living here permanently clean up your stuff." A poorly muffled choking sound quickly follows Shaw's words, followed by Root's wide and slightly delirious smile.

"Living here?" she questions in a way that Shaw is assuming is supposed to be subtle but she might as well have written it in neon lights.

"Well you've already changed half my apartment. Just don't go redecorating the kitchen though, that's mine."

"Whatever you say Sweetie."


End file.
